


may the road rise up

by fishydwarrows



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/M, Filling In the Gaps, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: Lucretia meets many during her twelves years alone.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my good buddy Emmaline! (@ofhauntings)
> 
> this is a continuous fic, and idk how long it's gonna be,, to quote griffin: Im gonna "feel out the space"
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments are appreciated! (and wanted)

 

In one gulp, her drink was gone. Lucretia grimaced and signaled to the bartender for another round. 

 

Today was the anniversary. 

 

She kept tabs; obviously, she did. But, it was worse with an ever present reminder. 

 

Her Captain, reduced to a stuttering, blank-minded mess. Davenport was safe on the Moonbase-in-progress, but all the same. 

 

She sighed, drawing out a map and scanning it once more. The Bulwark Staff was close, she had pinpointed it somewhere near the Sword Coast. 

 

Once she had the staff...once she had it, she could set things right. 

 

Lucretia swirled her new drink around in the glass. She heard the sound of a chair scooting to the counter but she paid no mind. 

 

There had to be an easier way to collect the relics. Their weight hounded constantly on her soul. 

 

Their  _ sins.  _

 

Lucretia drank deep. 

 

“Woah there sister, if you keep up like that you won’t even be  _ staggering _ out the door.” 

 

Lucretia choked on her drink; she knew that voice. 

 

Merle laid a hand on her trembling arm. 

 

“You okay, sis?” He was older (she was too, they would all be  _ older  _ now,) and his long curly hair was pulled into a messy bun. She recognized pamphlets in his free hand. 

 

“Sis?” Merle blinked owlishly at her, “Is your mind addled or are ya good?” 

 

Lucretia swallowed dryly, “I’m...I’m good.” 

 

At last, Merle removed his hand and grabbed his drink. 

 

“Good. You’re good.” 

 

He sipped from his cup. 

 

“What’s your name sister?” 

 

“Lucr-” 

 

She stopped. 

 

What would happen if he remembered now? 

 

Two years since. 

 

Two years since she burdened herself with this guilt. 

 

Lucretia couldn’t risk it. 

 

_ Wouldn’t.  _

 

“Lucy...um… My name’s Lucy.” 

 

“Nice to meet ya, Luce. I’m Merle. You go around inhaling drinks often or is that a new thing?” 

 

Lucretia grimaced, “A new thing, I promise. I’m sorry to be so unseemly. It’s just...Today is the anniversary of a bad day.” Merle stroked his beard in thought. 

 

“Wanna tell me about it?” 

 

“No.” 

 

He tapped the table rhythmically. 

 

“You know what? I’ll tell you about  _ my  _ day, how’s that?” He smiled at her. 

 

“That’d be…” Lucretia traced the rim of her glace with her finger. She would just grit her teeth and put on a brave face. 

 

There was nothing to hide when he remembered nothing. 

 

“That’d be alright,” she said. Lucretia clutched her glass tight. 

 

She could do this. 

 

After all, they were only two strangers in a bar.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia attends the end of a wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for such a positive response! im eventually going to add some art to this so i can boost it on tumblr, but ive been busy so not yet! (ive got a hot date on saturday and a convention sunday :-D )
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> thank you for commenting and please do so again!

It had been four years since she left Magnus at Ravensroost. 

 

She had heard vague news. Rebellion, dissent; she worried. 

 

Lucretia still worried someone would recognize her, older as she was. Much older. In a way, Wonderland, though a failure, had been a release. Some sort of fucked up therapy. 

 

At last, she looked a fraction of her age. 

 

Lucretia strapped her staff to her back and continued on her path. 

 

She would just check in. 

 

Make sure he was alright. 

 

He  _ had  _ to be. 

 

She took the stairs into town, the scenic route. 

 

Up, up, up, she went. Her newly aching body moving along like an automaton. Lucretia almost regrets not using her staff, but it’s been so long since she felt this present. 

 

This  _ alive.  _

 

She reached Ravensroost soon after. It bustled with life around her, shops were open on the streets, vendors were selling fresh fruit from the ground below. \

 

She turned and saw a banner being raised. 

 

It’s odd. 

 

Lucretia didn’t think there was a holiday today. 

 

She walked over to tiefling hammering the last nails into the banner. 

 

“Excuse me,” she asked, “Is there a special occasion today?” 

 

The tiefling smiled: “Ah, you must not be from around here, ma’am. There’s a wedding going on today; our very own Jules and Maggie! They’ve been waiting to hitch up since the Rebellion and Jules finally found the courage to propose!” 

 

“Ah, I...see.” Lucretia read the banner at last. 

 

_ Magnus and Julia,  _ it read. 

 

She swallowed. 

 

“You know, they’re having the reception right now by the Hammer and Tongs. Do you know the bride?” The tiefling raised their eyebrow. 

 

“No…” Lucretia wiped at her eyes, “I used to know the groom.” 

 

Without a word more she left.

 

-

 

Lucretia looked at the sky. 

 

It was a rich blue, a beautiful day. 

 

The gazebos ribbon’s fluttered in the wind. 

 

She swallowed and twisted the bouquet in lightly her hands. She had bought it on impulse whilst passing a street vendor. 

 

Lucretia wanted to wish them well but... She shouldn’t be here. 

 

She shouldn’t. 

 

She took a beat, and walked steadily towards the bride and groom. 

 

“Congratulations,” she said. (her heart felt hollow.) “It was a beautiful wedding.” 

 

“Thank you,” the Julia smiled and elbowed Magnus. 

 

“Thanks!” he beamed, “What side of the family are you from?” 

 

“Oh, uh, I’m a friend of a friend.” Lucretia smiled. (It hurt to smile.) 

 

“But, you two, I wish you all the happiness in the world.” 

 

The Julia patted her hand, “You too!” she smiled. 

 

Lucretia took her leave.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia hitches a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! thank you so much for the positive response!! :DD
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!

Lucretia stared at the road that rolled idly by. 

 

The cart rumbled and bounced occasionally as it drove down the pass.

 

A month had passed since Magnus’ wedding, but if one looked at her, they’d think differently. Wonderland had taken its toll, and with the moon base still unfinished, Lucretia had no choice but to hitchhike to the pickup spot. She clutched her staff in hand and grimaced. 

 

She needed a better way to go about this. Some kind of organization. Lucretia would think on it more when she got back to the base. She looked at the cart she sat on; it was some kind of transport for food. She hadn’t actually met the drivers, just hopped on the back and hoped they wouldn’t notice the extra weight. 

 

So far so good. 

 

Lucretia fiddled with the sleeve of her dress. She needed to contact Maureen once more and then- the cart came to a sudden stop. Lucretia gripped the back of the cart so as not to be thrown off. Were they finally there? (Wherever  _ there  _ was.)

 

_ Closer to the base, at least _ , she thought. 

 

Then she heard a voice. 

 

“Listen my man, I told you not to pack an stove.” 

 

Her stomach sunk. 

 

She knew that voice, and it was getting closer. She gripped her staff- intending to cast disguise self. But, it was no use. 

 

She had aged. 

 

Gods, she had aged. 

 

At last, Taako sauntered around the cart. 

 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, pointing at Lucretia. 

 

“Nevermind, Sazed, we’re good!” He called back to the front. 

 

Lucretia sat tense on the cart as Taako drew his wand. 

 

“Hey, Granny, what’s your handle?” 

 

“Lucy.” She said, calm. 

 

“Why’re ya poppin’ a squat on the back of my wagon?” 

 

She was calm. 

 

“I needed a ride.” 

 

She didn’t feel calm.

 

Taako tucked the wand behind his ear. 

 

“Well, uh, you can go now. Ride’s over.” 

 

Lucretia slid down from the back and clutched at her staff for support. 

 

“Thanks for the ride.” She said. 

 

“Scram!” Taako called as he walked back to the front of the wagon. 

 

She began her walk away steadily enough. The staff was more than enough support. But, inside her mind raced. 

 

She needed to get away. 

 

She needed to get away and never return. 

 

_ Never  _ return until her job was finished. 

 

It had become too much. 

 

Seeing Taako’s face had only reminded her of Lup and Barry. Barry, who she only occasionally located. 

 

And Lup… Lup, for who she had searched for two years. 

 

Both gone like dust motes in a dark room. 

 

From a pocket she pulled her stone of farspeech. 

 

“Lucas, get your mother on. I want that moon base finished.”


End file.
